


Devil & Doll Hotel Art

by Sillie82



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Drawings, Fan Art, M/M, Movies & TV, Supernatural Reverse Big Bang Challenge 2015, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillie82/pseuds/Sillie82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not really a hotel, but it makes him think of a brothel. Maybe it used to be. Jared doesn’t know its history, he hasn’t lived here long enough.</p><p>Everything’s old timey on the outside like a lot of older Bourbon businesses, neon scarlet lights, crumbling brick. The teepeed sign half out in the road says LIVE JAZZ and STRIPTEASE, boasts the most beautiful girls in the world.</p><p>(Jensen's a dancer in a New Orleans burlesque club. Jared only knows him as Jenny.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. En Femme

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first artpost for [spn_reversebang](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com) for this year! I had so much fun with this. :D Thank you so much [homo_pink](http://archiveofourown.org/users/homo_pink/pseuds/homo_pink) for claiming my prompt and writing an amazing story for it. You can find her amazing story [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5728915). 
> 
> For this drawing:  
> This was one of my prompt drawings. It's fem!Jensen, all dolled up and pretty. It was up to the author to think up a story to go with it. 
> 
> (watercolor, colored pencil)
> 
> Check out the other chapters for more art, or check out my LJ artpost (which also contains sketches and in progress shots) [HERE](http://sillie82.livejournal.com/372690.html).


	2. En Femme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drawing I made for the banner. The street the Devil & Doll hotel is in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawn for the [ReverseBang](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com).
> 
> (watercolors, colored pencils)


	3. Jared Sketch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sketch of how Jared looks in this universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawn for the [ReverseBang](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com).
> 
> (pencil)


	4. Jensen sketch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sketch of how Jensen looks when he's not dolled up in this universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawn for the [ReverseBang](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com).
> 
> (pencil)


End file.
